tsurunefandomcom-20200213-history
Tomio Morioka
is the advisor of the Kazemai High School Kyudo Club and the homeroom teacher for Ryouhei Yamanouchi. He is referred to by most people as . Appearance Tomio is a short, elderly man with grey hair and a grey mustache. He wears glasses. Personality Tomio is a kind, easygoing man who is well-liked by his students, enough that they affectionately gave him the nickname, Tommy-sensei. He is hands-off when it comes to his students, preferring to watch them and let them solve their own problems in order to grow. This approach can cause discontent at times. Because of his years of experience, Tomio is wise and insightful, as well as a good listener. He often gives advice to people, such as Masaki Takigawa. History Story First Day of School Tomio approaches Minato Narumiya, Seiya Takehaya and Ryohei at the Kazemai High School entrance ceremony, saying that he has come with a secret mission. He explains that the school has a kyudo club, but it was barely active recently, so he received an order from the principal to rebuild it. Ryohei is enthusiastic about it, saying that he chose to do kyudo as his compulsory martial arts course in middle school and that he has always wanted to do it seriously in high school. He adds that he was also influenced by Minato and Seiya. Tomio asks if they have kyudo experience, and Ryohei replies that they do since they both enrolled in a private middle school with a kyudo club. Tomio is pleased with his luck of encountering three people with experience, as there are not many middle schools with kyudo clubs. He invites them all to head for the kyudojo, but Minato declines, stating that he had many chores to do ever since his mother died. Tomio says he understands and that he can come by anytime if his situation changes, then asks Seiya and Ryohei if they would like to join. They both accept. Kyudo Club Information Session A few days later, when the kyudo club is having an information session, Tomio and Seiya go to the kyudojo to set it up. The kyudojo is well-maintained due to Tomio bringing in senior citizen personnel during spring break. After Seiya changed clothes for kyudo, Tomio asks him where his glasses are. Seiya explains that he wears contacts for kyudo since the bowstring would get caught on his glasses in the past. Tomio asks if it is okay to be so defenseless since he usually wears glasses, but Seiya replies that as he can see perfectly, he is far from being defenseless. Tomio comments that that sounds frightening. Seiya thanks him for inviting him to the club, and he laughs, saying that he is counting on him. After the prospective club members arrive, Tomio begins the information session by joking that he is blushing from his popularity. He then tells the students that they must obey the rules of never pointing an arrow at someone and that they must not fire their bows without a nocked arrow. He asks the students to recite the kyudo texts Raiki Shagi ''and ''Shahōkun ''posted on the right hand side of the kyudojo. Tomio asked a student if they understand the meaning, and they reply that they did not. He assures them that they will understand it as they continue to practice kyudo. He also mentions that reading the texts are a form of breath control, something essential for having a good presence of mind in kyudo. He then shows the students the three main kyudo equipment: the bow, arrow, and ''yugake. He asks for three people to demonstrate shooting technique, and Seiya, Kaito Onogi, and Nanao Kisaragi volunteer themselves, but Nanao is called to the office and has to leave. Worried that the girls will leave because Nanao will not be shooting, Tomio picks on Minato, who was dragged to the session by Ryohei, instead. Minato protests that it has been more than half a year since he last held a bow, but Tomio reassures him that he only needs to demonstrate how it is done, and that no one expects him to hit perfectly since it is borrowed equipment. He then asks everyone if they want to see him shoot and they all applaud, so Minato had to do it. After Minato shoots at the makiwara ''as practice, Tomio compliments him on his form and says that he will be fine. As the three nocked their arrows in front of the target, he explains to the rest of the students about how two arrows are nocked in kyudo, shot in order, and that the first person to shoot is called the ''oomae. ''After Minato released his arrow too early, Tomio playfully asks him if he is too nervous with so many beautiful people here, and says that not showing emotions is a courtesy towards others in kyudo. He also explains that unlike in archery, points can be gained by hitting the target anywhere, and that the last person to shoot is called the ''ochi. After the second round arrows are shot, with Minato missing again and Seiya and Kaito hitting once, Tomio dismisses everyone by saying that it is much harder than it looks to hit the target, and that anyone who is interested will gather at the kyudojo again tomorrow. After seeing Minato leave quickly and saying that he has already stopped doing kyudo, Tomio starts asking Seiya a question, and Seiya, correctly guessing what he is about to ask, confirms that Minato has hayake.Tsurune Volume 1, Chapter 1 Relationships Masaki Takigawa Tomio and Masaki are acquaintances who knew each other long before. Tomio cares for Masaki and knows about his past issues with his grandfather. He often listens to his problems, gives him advice and encourages him to have more faith in himself as a coach. Skills and Abilities Trivia * Tomio teaches geography. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kazemai High School Category:Kazemai High School Kyudo Club